


I Dream Of Stress Release

by measmente



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measmente/pseuds/measmente
Summary: Major Nelson has had a bad day. His newest form of stress release involves his Jeannie/new wife.





	I Dream Of Stress Release

Anything that has ** **around it are the character's thoughts.

I actually felt a little bad writing this story. I love I dream of Jeannie, especially the romance between her and Major Nelson, it's so sweet and pure. For some reason though I could not get this out of my head, it just had to be written. Please, read and review, let me know if I am horrible for writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own them never have, never will, so sad, please don't sue me.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Oh, 5:30 my Master, oh, I mean my husband, will be home soon! It's been 2 months and I still can't get over that we are married.**

There's the doorknob now! Hurrying over to the door, my arms reach up and wrap themselves around his neck. He's kissing me but this is not his normal kiss. This is forceful, commanding. Breaking away, I stumble a bit.

"How was your day?" I ask, a little winded.

"A mess, I don't want to talk about it." He lips meet mine again and his hands are rubbing up and down my sides. "At least not yet."

He continues to kiss me as we stumble back through the bedroom door, until we are both at the foot of the bed. Feeling his hands wander, they settle on my hips. The one wraps around to the small of my back and he pushes me into him. I can feel that he is ready, feel him throbbing, there will be no playing now.

Reaching down and undoing his belt I slid it out of the loops. As my hands go for his button and zipper, he throws his jacket to the floor. Finally, his pants join them, as he steps out of them and kicks them to the corner. His head turns and he bites down on my neck, forceful yet gentle. **He's only acted like this once before. It was after another stressful day, hmm, oh, oh um, okay nibbling, nibbling my ear, nibbling is good.** I reach for his tie and slowly pull the knot down. Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, I get the first two undone when he grabs my waist, spins me around and bends me over the bed. I can feel my pants sliding down my legs and in a second he is in me.

"Oh, Anthony!"

"Call me Master."

"Oh, Master!" **Oh, he is in full stress release mode. He usually wants me to call him Anthony in the bedroom, he thinks Master is too commanding. Secretly, I love when he acts like this, sometimes he needs to be a little more forceful.**

I can feel the power of his hands gripping my waist, strong but tender. He pumps into me and I straighten my arms. His hands leave my waist and I can feel them pushing my top up over my breasts. Then he cups them, which elicits a moan. As he rubs his fingers over my nipples, all I can do is moan again.

I can feel that he's close, "Yes, Master."

"Jeannie." He cries, while reaching down, touching, rubbing me. The sensations are too much, too fast, too good.

"Oh, Master, please." I beg and with one more thrust I can feel him explode and within seconds I feel myself lose control.

I can barely keep my arms stable as I come off of the cloud I am on. I can hear his breathing steady and can feel the strength come back to my legs. His hands go to my waist again. Turning me around he wraps his arm around me and I feel completely engulfed. He kisses the top of my head, my cheek then kisses me gently on the lips. "I love you Jeannie."

"I love you too, Master."

"Anthony, darling." He says while wrapping his arms around me.

**My regular master is back now.** "Anthony." As I return a kiss on the lips.

THE END

Please review, it's the only form of payment I get! Again, want to know if I did wrong by Jeannie for writing this. Thanks!


End file.
